


Lost Heaven

by M_Alchemist



Series: When Words Fail... [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Gen, Hope, Post - Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse would not let his lost heaven be lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Heaven

_♪ We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven. How we longed for Heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, Heaven is Lost. ♪_

x-X-x

Al stared out into the far away countryside through the glass of his bedroom window. Though his eyes lingered over the tall green grass a few miles away from town, his focus was in a more distant place—a different world actually—his real home. The tall grass reminded him of the old summers he used to enjoy back in Resembool with Winry and his brother, but now…now, all those times seemed like a lifetime ago.

In this world, time seemed to pass a bit differently. It was as if the clocks would tick awfully slow and announcing each second took an eternity. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to believe he and Edward had been here for almost four years.

_Four years._

Even after so long, he still felt lost in the bumbling streets of Munich, and desired nothing more than to return home. To their real home, back in Amestris.

He'd told his brother about his desire once.

_"I want to return too, Al, I really do, but I… I just don't know how!" he'd said frustratingly, with a deep frown and a disappointed gaze._

So Alphonse helped his brother too, but only when Noah wasn't around. He couldn't bear the look of loneliness that she would wear whenever he and Edward would study and research ways to go home.

_"I understand, Alphonse," she'd sighed. "You have people waiting for you and your brother to go back home. Plus, your world is probably heaven compared to this one plagued with war and hate."_

_"Actually, our world isn't too different, Noah." He'd met her eyes solemnly. "In any world there will always be war and hate because it's human nature. We'll always fight to protect our beliefs and ideals, no matter what they may be."_

_She'd smiled sadly, her brown eyes meeting the soft wood of the dinner table. "True. We can be such stubborn creatures."_

_"Even so, you could say it is our little heaven," Al had began, with a small glint in his eyes. "Amestris is our home, with Winry and our friends—the people we love. And that's enough reason to go home…" he'd glanced away from her then, "But right now, without any progress, our dream is more like a lost heaven… It's a place we can't seem to reach, no matter how much we long for it."_

_"Don't lose faith," Noah had said, placing a hand over his. "I'm sure you'll find a way. Both of you always do."_

But failed attempt after failed attempt, Alphonse's faith was thinning.

He was beginning to believe he would never be able to go home. Beginning to let go of his dream, perhaps one that he never quite had in his grasp.

And he couldn't blame anyone for his distress. _He_ had chosen to cross the gate to join his brother. _He_ had chosen to abandon his home. Alphonse knew the risks when he chose to hide in the armor inside that airship, but he accepted them anyway.

Now, he wished more than ever to regret everything he did, but he couldn't bring himself to. He'd done it for his brother, to be with him again, and that desire he didn't regret.

Then the simple thought of giving up crossed his conflicted mind. Maybe he should simply say goodbye to the already lost heaven that was his world—Amestris, Resembool…Winry. He should just resign himself to his fate of never seeing them again. Maybe he should let go of that last bit of faith as well, if any was left—let go of the nothing he had. All that was left from his home were memories, and with time, those would inevitably be erased by new faces, new streets, and the new country—

"Al!" his brother's voice echoed through the house, startling him from his thoughts and off the small couch with a _thud_.

"What, Brother? And you don't need to yell, I'm right here!" he raised his voice, annoyed.

"Look at this," Edward said excitedly and shoved a paper full of notes and a transmutation circle Al had never seen before, into his face. "I think I've done it!"

Al's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat.

"With this new circle I created, I believe it's possible to open the gate without the need of a homunculus. Lyra said there was a gate inside all of us, it's just a matter of opening it," he tapped the circle lightly with his pencil. "We might finally be able to go home, Al," his brother said softly, the hope evident in his voice. "Back to Winry."

Alphonse felt himself smile broadly before breaking into a loud laughter and tightly embracing his older brother. He was so filled with emotion, with hope, he couldn't bring himself to speak, only grin and laugh.

He smiled, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. There was a chance, and he was taking it.

He didn't want to give up anything—not his dream of going home or the people waiting for him and his brother—that's why he had to try, he couldn't give up.

As long as he was alive, he would stubbornly reach for the possibilities, just like his brother.

Alphonse would not let his lost heaven be lost forever.


End file.
